


CoverArt for Hermione's Favourite Gift (Podfic)

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's Favourite Gift by TycheSong read by SusanMarieR<br/>Every year, Harry and Ron compete to see who can give Hermione the best Christmas present. One of them knows what she wants more than anything else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Hermione's Favourite Gift (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TycheSong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hermione's Favourite Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24510) by TycheSong. 



**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hermione's Favourite Gift  
> Author: tychesong  
> Reader: susanmarier  
> Beta: thornedhuntress  
> Summary: Every year, Harry and Ron compete to see who can give Hermione the best Christmas present. One of them knows what she wants more than anything else...  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry/Hermione  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: *none*  
> Cover Art: susanmarier  
> Length: 00:28:22  
> File Size: mp3 26.9 mb | m4b 56.3 mb  
> Link to Text: here  
> Podficcer Notes: the beta is tychesong's beta.  
> Author Notes: To: StrongHermione, Thank you JKR, for allowing such things to happen.  
> Thank You: To the SusanMarieR, who once again has gifted me with a beautiful banner, and also to the awesome cheerleaders and betas behind this: ThornedHuntress, BSC_AG and Nathaniel Cardeu


End file.
